Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Motion sensing techniques can be used to detect and generate various information (e.g., acceleration, angular velocity, etc.) input to mobile devices such as smartphones, tablet computers, etc. Such information can be used to identify the location or movement of a mobile device or a user of the device. Motion sensors or accelerometers provided for detecting such information are required to be implemented in a small size and have high sensitivity. Recently, MEMS (micro-electromechanical systems) technology is used for implementing accelerometers used in mobile devices. MEMS sensors may be fabricated on silicon substrates using micromachining technology in the form of microchips having a size of the order of 1 micrometer or less, which may be then mounted in a sensor unit with a size of a few millimeters on a printed circuit board.
Additionally, to provide more flexibility for a mobile device, there are demands for further reducing the thickness of components or frames for the device and also fabricating them with flexible materials in an integrated form. For example, electronic devices can be implemented on film substrates by means of printing technology such as printable electronics such that its display units can be flexible.